Do I Know You?
by vampiregirl26
Summary: Edward is sent with his aunt and uncle because his parents want to spend a summer alone. Renee is tired of Bella staying home all the time, and sends her out to get a job. Edward looks for a job, too. What happens? All Human!
1. Chapter 1

**vampiregirl26's AN: This is the first story I've co-written, and the first story AlwaysAround888 has ever written. Please be nice! Oh, and go vote in my poll, please. Reviews are awesome!**

**AlwaysAround888's AN: Yes so as you can see this is my first story so I decided to get some help. Thank you Vampiregirl26! This really means a lot! Now Review people!  **

**Disclaimer: Neither of us own Twilight, and we're not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

It was back again. Another summer, another two months of non-stop reading. What else was there to do? Other then things that wouldn't put myself and those around me in danger.

About a week into the summer I came downstairs, fully dressed and carrying a book. It was always the same book, Wuthering Heights. I couldn't get tired of the good and evil of it, the romance that was so much different than the kind everyone talked about now. Really, I would've been reading on my way down, but I was afraid of hurting myself.

I got myself a bowl of cereal and a spoon, then sat down at the table. I looked out the window, daydreaming. I sensed Renee enter the room, and I broke away from my daydreams.

"Good morning, Mom," I said, smiling. She smiled back, and it reminded me of looking in a mirror. Well, minus the laugh lines.

"Morning, sweetheart. I have an idea for you," she said, suddenly getting nervous. That worried me.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked, knowing something was wrong.

"Well, I don't think it's healthy for you to be at home all day. You need to be out more, getting excercise. So, I was thinking, maybe you could get a summer job!" She said, trying to brighten it up and look like some kind of wonderful oppurtunity.

"Mom, this is my summer. I don't want to spend it working. Besides, you know I don't have any friends," I said, stating the obvious.

"Which is my point! You could make new ones by getting a job. You can get more books if you're earning your own money," she answered, knowing that I was trapped. She knew I was a sucker for books, and I would have no problem with getting more.

"Fine, but I'm going to need a car," I said. If I was going to have to go to work, I might as well get to drive.

"Not if you carpool," she replied.

"Who am I going to carpool with on my first day?" I asked. She sighed.

"You can use the car for the first few days, until you find someone to carpool with. Okay?" She answered. I could live with that.

"Where should I look?" I asked.

"I heard that they're looking for extra help at the local pool," she offered.

"I can't be a lifeguard. After I pull somebody out of the water, someone else is going to have to pull me out of the water," I said, shooting her offer down. She wasn't going down without a fight.

"You don't have to be a lifeguard. There are other jobs you can do. You can be an attendant, helping the lifeguard make sure that everyone is following the rules. Please, just apply," she said.

"Alright," I said, washing off my bowl, grabbing the keys, and walking out the door with a quick, "See you later!"

**Edward POV**

I was at Chicago O'Hare International Airport, waiting for my flight to Phoenix. I couldn't believe this. My parents were sending me away because they wanted to spend the summer alone. They had said, 'We haven't had a summer to ourselves in such a long time. Besides, you love your aunt and uncle. Please, just give it a chance.' What was I going to say anyway? I was underage and I had no choice but to obey their wishes.

Then my flight was called.

We stood up, and my mother was already crying. I was going to miss them.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. I'll e-mail and call, I promise," I said, hugging them. Then I walked away, boarding my six hour flight to Phoenix.

I had a seat in first class, naturally. My family was well off. We had gone on plenty of vacations, always flying first class.

I put my big suitcase and carry-on bag into the overhead compartment. I sat on the outside seat and buckled in. I sat there for about ten minutes, waiting to take off.

Finally the pilot announced that we were about to take off and to strap our seatbelts. There still wasn't anybody next to me, which was fine.

Soon we were ascending. This and landing were my least favorite parts of flying. My ears always popped and my stomach was queasy. I just sat there, staring ahead and waiting for the pilot to say we could take off our seatbelts and take out our carry-on bags.

He finally told us we were high enough to use electronics and take off our seatbelts. I jumped up and took my carry-on bag out of the compartment. I searched through it for a moment, then pulled out my iPod.

I listened to all my favorite music until the screen in the front of the plane to fasten our seatbelts and put away our belongings. I did so and waited to land.

**vampiregirl26's AN: Yup, I did some research on the airport. This wasn't very long, but the chapters will get longer. Please vote in my poll! And review!**

**AlwaysAround888's AN: Well this is it! Hope you like it! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**vampiregirl26's AN: I am so so sorry that it took so long to update. That's my fault. I was focusing too much on my other stories. Okay, so enjoy the chapter!**

**AlwaysAround888's AN: Well, it's not entirely vampiregirl's fault. I've just finished moving and I got a job! But I'll be focusing on writing the next few chapters coming up.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not ours and neither of us is Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bella POV**

I jumped into Renee's red Corolla and pulled out of the driveway. I drove to the pool, and parked in front. It was kind of like a spa with a pool. The only people that swam there were the rich members and their kids.

I walked into the lobby, where there was a lady sitting behind the front desk. Her face looked pinched, her light brown hair looking dead against her cheeks. She had a sickeningly pink tank top on, and was talking to somebody. I walked up to the desk and stood there, waiting patiently for her to get done with her call. A few minutes later she was done and looking up at me. She didn't seem happy about me being here.

"How may I help you?" She asked. Her voice was nasally, reflecting her face.

"I'd like to apply for a job here," I said, trying not to look like I didn't want to be here. She reached beside her and grabbed a clipboard with a bunch of papers on it.

"You can sit over there and fill it out. Bring it back to me when you're done. Then you're free to go, and you'll get a call later today telling you if you got an offer or not," she said. I grabbed the clipboard and walked over to the plastic chair she had pointed to.

I plopped down in the chair and took the pen from its holder. I started filling out the information. Five minutes later I was done and heading home. I wasn't going to look for more than one job today.

I made it back to the house quickly, and Renee was sitting there.

"Hey, sweetie," she said from the couch.

"Hey," I said, retrieving my book from the table and going upstairs before she could make me stay downstairs. Soon I was sitting on my bed, comfortable and reading. I had been there for a long time, I had lost track of the hours.

I was about halfway through the book when the phone rang, making me jump. That caused me to fall off the bed, knocking my head on the corner of my nightstand.

"Ouch," I said, rubbing my head and standing up. Renee had gotten the phone.

"Bella," she called. "Phone for you." That would be the pool. I was surprised that she didn't just ask them if I got the job or not.

I went downstairs as fast as I could, then grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello," I said.

"Hello, is this Isabella?" A male voice asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm glad to inform you that you've been hired. Please be here at eight o'clock tomorrow. You'll be getting your locker and uniform," he said.

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"Bye," he said, then hung up. So much for manners.

"Bye," I muttered into the dead phone. I put it back on it's cradle and walked into the living room, where Renee was waiting to hear what he had said.

"I got the job," I said, fake excitement in my voice. I was a terrible liar, and Renee knew that better than anyone else.

"Great! You're going to thank me for making you get a job, someday," she said, as if saying, 'I told you so.'

"Sure," I said, flopping down on the couch.

**Edward POV**

I walked off the plane, just wanting to go home. It was too late for that now. My aunt and uncle were standing there anxiously, standing on their tip-toes trying to see over the other heads. They didn't have to do that too much.

My uncle was short and a little large, and bald. Well, bald on top. He had hair on the sides of his head. They were on my mother's side, and he had green eyes just like her. He was really nice, especially to younger kids.

My aunt was short too. She had red cheeks and was motherly. She had dark blue eyes and bright red hair.

"Hi, Edward!" Aunt Margaret said. She let us all call her Marge, or in my case, Aunt Marge.

"Hey, son," Uncle Anthony said. Aunt Marge hugged me and Uncle Anthony shook my hand.

"Hi, Aunt Marge, Uncle Anthony. I've missed you guys!" I said, faking the happiness of being here. I had gotten good at this.

"We've missed you too," Aunt Marge said. "We need to catch up on what's happening with you."

"Sounds great," I replied.

We climbed into their little Ford and drove back to their house. It was a half an hour drive back to the house, and I stared out the window half the time. There was a comfortable silence.

It was broken by Aunt Marge.

"Edward, is there anything you want to do this summer? You can get a job, I hear there's one at the pool nearby. Besides, you wouldn't like being around us all day anyway," she said.

"Sure, I'll check it out tomorrow," I replied, not taking my gaze from the window.

"I hope you do," she said. We slipped back into a comfortable silence.

Ten minutes later we pulled into a driveway framed by palm trees and rocks. There were a few weeds around the trees. I had seen my uncle try to pick them, but with those big thorns he just kept sticking himself. It was a two-story, with three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was too big for them, but great if they had a guest or two.

"I'll show you your room," Aunt Marge said, stepping out of the car. I walked back to the trunk that my uncle had popped and pulled out my suitcases. I followed behind my aunt, just wanting to get to my "room".

Aunt Marge lead me through the front door, down a hall, up the stairs that were on the left side, and to a door at the top of the stairs. She opened the door, and I dragged my suitcase. The room suit me well.

The walls were a very dark blue, almost black. The floors were wood, as was the desk, nightstand, and bed. It was pretty bare, really.

"I'll let you get settled," she said before hurrying out of the room. I closed the door behind her, and began unpacking. After I was finished I pulled out my portable CD player. I put the headphones on and laid down on my bed, and fell asleep listening to Debussy.

**vampiregirl26 AN: Sorry for the short chapter. We'll be trying to make them longer.**

**AlwaysAround888 AN: Again sorry for the wait. WE'll try to update faster!**


End file.
